YOU BELONG WITH ME
by vatsalpuma
Summary: ONE SHOT, HIGH SCHOOL AU, NATSU AND LUCY ARE BEST FRIENDS BUT THEY DRIFT APART. NATSU LOVES LUCY BUT SHE IS ALREADY TAKEN. DRAMA BETWEEN FRIENDS IN A QUICK STORY. SONG FIC AND DRABBLE
**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

 **No I do not own the characters, just the story!**

 **A/N- I know that this is not the sequel I promised, but I do not want to give you guys a chapter that is rough around the edge. So here is a One-Shot for you guys. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy Heartphilia, my best friend since we were five and the girl I was head over heels in love with. I honestly did not know when it happened, but it surely did. When I think about it, it was probably when she took my loneliness away from me. It happened when she would smile her silly smile at my jokes and suggestions. But in the end it did not matter.

I had first met her when Igneel, as my foster parent took me to his workplace when I was four. It was 'bring your kid to work' day. I do not remember my parents in all honesty. I just know, as informed to me by Igneel that they had died in a car crash off the freeway where a truck smashed the car they had been driving. A classic case of hit and run, they died without medical help. So my story was destined to be a pinball bumping around from foster homes to foster homes. But luckily for me Igneel had adopted me after six months of me being placed into foster care.

So back to the story, I med Lucy when Igneel, who used to work in the Heartphilia Corporations as a manager. It was a modest little position in the still upcoming company which still held close and familial relations with its employees. So a 'bring your kid to work' day did not sound preposterous. I have forgotten many things, my homework, my appointments, but I still remember seeing her dressed in a frilly pink frock with maroon bordering, her golden hair in a small side-pony. Her ears had her trademark heart shaped earrings and her chocolate eyes shone with the light she was named after. Her father, the 'big boss man', Jude had her in her arms while she looked around the room amazed.

She suddenly escaped her father's grasp and waddled towards me. Even when she was five, she had this grace which should be unachievable at her age. Five year olds should be clumsy! But she was not. She came to me with her ever present smile and said, "Hi! I am Lucy. What is your name?" "H-hello, I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

That was the start of our friendship. Within a year, Jude sent Lucy to live with us as he did not want her to become prissy and have a humble life like he and his wife Layla did. What could be better than having your best friend living with you? It is like having a permanent sleep over, the best thing you could do with your friend to a six year old. We spent a lot of time together, playing with each other in the park. She would make me push her on the swings, chase her while playing cops and robbers, we would build pillow forts in my room and sleep while snuggling into each other. Neither of us minded it, in fact I cherished those moments as in those moments I never felt lonely.

A few years passed and Lucy started going to school with me. Magnolia was one of the best institutions in the city and offered great variety of options later on. It was strong in both academics and sports so it naturally drew a crowd. It was about this time around when Layla died due to an unknown disease. I remember Lucy crying on listening to the news. She used to remain so sad, hardly eating, having lost all of her spunk and confidence. She became so cut-off from us. It was later revealed by Jude that one of the main reasons of sending Lucy to stay with us was Layla's deteriorating health and the fact that they did not want to worry Lucy with it. She suffered a blow in her academics and even lost all interest in reading, which was one of her favourite pastimes.

I was the only one she used to talk to in those days. She would lie rolled up in her blanket while recollecting all the memories she had with her mother. Her favourite memory of Layla seemed to when they would stay up stargazing while they both waited for Jude to return from work. Layla would tell her about various stars and constellations. This would surely have filled little Lucy with so much to wonder. Little by little, she recovered and became the spunky and happy girl she had always been, and that was what made me happy.

Right around middle school we made a group of close friends which included her, I, Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Gray and Elfman. We were real good friends and each of had something which made us all unique. Levy loved books and had photographic memory. Erza was great at Kendo, Elfman used to wrestle. Lisanna was great with animals and wanted to become a vet, Mira used to do pageants. Lucy was great in academics and Gray was into sports. I was the middle tier in all. Gray used to tease me calling me talentless but Lucy was always at my rescue by saying that I had not found out my talent. I chose to believe what Lucy said because she was my best friend, who knew me the best. When I think about it, Lucy was always the reason why I was in the group of the so called popular people. She had this irresistible charm which mesmerised everyone and I somehow simply tagged along with her.

As we grew up, we started getting separated. She had moved back to her father's in the first year of high school and we simply drifted apart. Whenever I tried talking to her she would be busy with work or with friends. I had even drifted apart from the group of the popular people into a group of not so popular ones. Why would she even hang out with me? She was popular and was liked by the whole school; she did not need a nobody like me anymore. It was then I found true friends for the first time after maybe Lucy. Our little group consisted of Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Juvia and Cana apart from I. We cared for each other and helped each other no matter the consequences, but I had still not forgotten Lucy, I could never forget Lucy.

It was probably the spring dance when I tried talking to Lucy. I had finally summed up courage, with enough motivation from my friends to ask her to the dance and tell her how I feel. I had finally managed to corner her-

"Hey Lucy! Long time no see." I said

"Natsu! Yes it has been so long. Where have you been." She replied

"Nowhere, just here and there. So... How is everyone?" I countered

"Everyone is great. I heard you are hanging out with the delinquents. Are you trying to get into trouble mister?" she asked playfully

"Aaah N-No Lucy. I am not getting into trouble. Well we have not been talking for a while don't you agree?" I said while sheepishly scratching my neck

"Yes Natsu. I apologize. I kind of have been ignoring my best friend due to my new group. It was wrong of me to do that" she said to me apologetically.

"Hey no need. Well I actually wanted to know if you have someone to go to the dance with." I asked hopefully

"N-Natsu, sorry I already have a date with Gray to the dance. We have been going out for a month now... I thought you knew" she said hesitantly

"Oh... Guess I am a moron. How did I not hear about the two most popular people in school going out with each other?" I asked jokingly. That seemed to have put Lucy at ease but she still was careful as to not mention Gray in the rest of the conversation. We talked for half an hour, rekindling the bond we had before.

"It is getting late Natsu... I have to leave" she said.

"I understand..." I said before waving her good-bye. When she was about to leave I shouted "Do not be a stranger Lucy" which seemed to have put a smile on her face. That smile had again quenched all my sadness with its infectiousness making me believe that I was happy as long as she was happy. I realized how wrong I was in a few months.

The day of the dance arrived and I remained dateless. I did not mind as I had not planned to go to the dance either. It was a few days after I had talked to Lucy that she had dropped by at my place unannounced, not that I minded it. We reminisced about the bond we had in our childhood and all the great times we had spent together. She even told me about what she had been doing and that she had started writing her novel. I was happy because I knew I was one of the few people who knew about her dream of becoming a writer. I even told her that I had found out my talent. She seemed so happy for me and congratulated me. I told her that I had found music to be my liberation to which she seemed shocked. When it got late she got up to leave. "Keep in contact Natsu. You are too precious to me to lose again. See you tomorrow at the dance." She said before leaning up, kissing my cheek and leaving. I stood at my doorstep, running my hand on my cheek where she kissed me. Suddenly I shouted, "Lucy I have to say something to you. I will tell it to you tomorrow" to which she smiled, got in her car and waved bye.

It was the day of the dance and I had never been more nervous. It was my first professional gig. Yes, I was going to sing at my school dance professionally and I was given complete freedom by Principal Makarov. I had the school band to support me while I played the guitar and was on vocals, which ironically had my group in it. Gajeel was on the drums, Juvia on the bass, Jet on the keyboard, Cana supporting me on the acoustic and Droy... well he was the waterboy/ manager. We played throughout the night and my first gig was a success. We played from slow dance music to fast pop and even a little waltz and jazz. The crowd enjoyed the show and clapped enthusiastically after each song which made our confidence rise even further. All was fine when I heard hooting and catcalls just to see Lucy and Gray kissing each other on the dance floor after the song which was supposed to be the last one of the night. The band members looked at me with understanding and I asked them to pack-up without me because I had another song to sing. "I hope you guys have enjoyed the night" I said. "This is my first professional gig and I could not have had a better crowd to perform it for. So even though I have technically finished my performance, I want to sing an original song for you guys before leaving for the night." This announcement was met with cheers and I smiled. I smiled because I would finally say what I wanted to and relieve myself off the weight I had been carrying around for a long time. I started-

 _You're on the phone with your Boyfriend  
He's upset  
He's going off about something that you did  
'Cause He doesn't get your humour like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music He doesn't like  
And He'll never know your story like I do'_

 _But He drives a Mercedes  
I drive a Pick-Up  
He's team captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You_ _belong_ _with me  
You_ _belong_ _with me_

 _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since He brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a guy like that_

 _But He goes clubbing  
And I skateboard  
He's Team captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You_ _belong_ _with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you_ _belong_ _with me  
You_ _belong_ _with me_

 _Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you_ _belong  
I think I know it's with me_

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You_ _belong_ _with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you_ _belong_ _with me  
You_ _belong_ _with me_

 _You_ _belong_ _with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You_ _belong_ _with me_

 _You_ _belong_ _with me_

I ended with a strum of the guitar and opened my eyes looking straight at Lucy. She had a shocked expression while Gray who had her arms in his looked confused. Then there was a loud round of cheering with the students rushing to the stage to congratulate me on my performance and wishing me luck for the future. I looked at my group and they looked proud. I too smiled at myself and felt weightless for the first time in a long time. I had finally moved on from Lucy Heartphilia and I was ready to go and live my new life without regrets. I simply packed my guitar, said 'enjoy the night' to the crowd and walked out through the back stage to my pick-up to go home and finish packing fot tomorrow. The 'delinquents' were waiting for me at the truck and Juvia nearly glomped me when I reached them. The rest patted my back and congratulated me. I joked about having to perform the song on Gajeel's behalf if he did not make a move on a certain petite bluenette. Juvia was the one who understood me the most. Her crush on Gray was legendary so she was happy that I had finally moved on indirectly giving her strength to move on from Gray.

We were joking about when I saw Lucy approaching me. She looked so beautiful in the pink gown she was wearing, her golden tresses in her trademark side-pony and her ears had the heart shaped earrings. It was so ironical that she looked so close to the time when I had met her first that I almost wanted to laugh. But my courage had left me. I quickly waved my real friends a goodbye and got into the driver seat of my car trying to quickly drive off and avoid confrontation from Lucy and Gray whom I realized was accompanying her. I laughed again, because Lucy had always caught all of my attention. But my stupid ignition did not work and they reached me. She had a frown on her face because it was clear that I was trying to avoid her and I had made no effort in hiding that fact. I had thought why she would care about me as she was busy AND happy with Gray, so I had neglected the fact that they might confront me. Yup, I was a moron.

She had reached my window and she simply looked at me and said, "Natsu can we talk?" I could never refuse her, so I nodded and got out of my car. She still had her arms interlocked with Gray's and the pain in my eyes probably was noticed by everyone within a mile radius, not that I had tried hiding it. I avoided eye contact with her, but she did not stop. "What was it that you wanted to tell me Natsu?" she asked fiercely. "Nothing of any importance Lucy" I replied robotically. "I just want to go home now... I am tired after the gig and I need my sleep after having a sleepless night due to the nervousness..." I fake chuckled but it was in a tone which implied that it was not up for argument. I simply got into my car and drove off, tears threatened to fall as I looked at her sobbing face buried in Gray's chest in my rear view mirror. It was one of those times I was happy that I had forgotten to inform her something important.

 **NEXT MORNING (LUCY POV)**

After Natsu had left the dance, clearly avoiding me, I could not help but cry. I knew that song was meant for me, it would have been too much of a coincidence if it was not. I never realized that we had drifted so far apart in a couple of years. After he had left, I cried into Gray's chest for a few minutes before realizing that this was specifically the reason why Natsu was hurt. I did not want to hurt him purposely, but my decisions did hurt him. I took my leave saying that I had things to think about and Gray clearly understood. When I reached home, I crashed onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow, I cried myself to sleep. The first thing I did when I woke up was look at my right side expecting Natsu to be there like he always was, comforting me when I cried after my mother's death. I cried again. It was near about noon when I finally recovered and decided to confront him in his home, a place where he could not run away from me. I took a quick shower and got dressed before leaving for Natsu's. I was determined to make things right. No I was not going to break-up with Gray, but I was surely going to get my friendship back with Natsu by hook or by crook. When I finally reached his place, and hurriedly knocked at his door, I received another surprise because it was not Natsu who opened the door, it was Igneel.

"Hello Igneel" I said, "I did not expect to see you here"

He laughed and said, "Neither did I Lucy. How are you keeping these days?"

"I am fine, thank you. Can I come in?" I asked

"Sure..." he replied

When I entered the apartment, it was nearly completely empty. I did not expect to see it in that state. There was only a couple of boxes marked 'attic' that lay in the nearly empty living area of the one bedroom flat. Seeing the shocked look on my face Igneel sighed and said, "I take it that Natsu did not tell you he was moving today?"

'Natsu was moving today? I did not know. Did anyone except Igneel and his group know that he was moving? Why did he not tell me? I was his best friend dammit.' Was all I thought before checking myself. I had not been his friend for a couple of years. I had become what my parents did not want me to become. I had become so caught up in being popular that I had completely ignored Natsu, I realized that for the second time in a week. I wanted so bad to make it up to him, I wanted to make things right so badly, but I did not know how? "Where is he moving to? I asked but I was scared of the answer. What if he had really gone out of my reach, what if he doesn't want to go back to what it was? My fears were realized.

"Natsu is joining a music school in Bosco and he will continue studying there till he is atleast twenty two. When he completes his course there then he might be asked to join the academy troupe as a professional and then he is gonna travel the world." Igneel sighed. "Who knows when he will return back home... I am not surprised he did not tell you. You were his best friend, maybe he did not want to hurt you." Igneel finished as he beckoned me towards the door.

I only stood in the living room as a stray tear fell down my cheek, "If only we were friends..." I said to myself silently.

 **END**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HELLO GUYS! I AM BACK!**

 **THIS ONE SHOT I BASICALLY WRITTEN SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU UPDATES ON MY PLAN ABOUT THE SEQUEL TO BURNING, WITHOUT UPLOADING JUST THIS DRABBLE.**

 **I AM DUCKING BEHIND A SHIELD ALREADY BECAUSE I HAVE TO REGRETFULLY INFORM YOU THAT THE SEQUEL TO BURNING IS MONTHS AWAY AT THE LEAST AND ALSO THE FACT THAT I WANT TO WRITE A NEW STORY BEFORE THE SEQUEL TO BURNING. I HAVE THE ROUGH DRAFT READY AND I CAN ONLY SAY THAT-**

 **1) IT WILL BE A NARUTO FIC**

 **2) IT WILL HAVE A RARE PAIRING**

 **3) IT IS GONNA BE PRETTY UNIQUE ACCORDING TO ME**

 **4) YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT**

 **5) I WILL PROBABLY PUBLISH AND COMPLETE IT BEFORE THE SEQUEL**

 **SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND SAY THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE, BECAUSE THE SEQUEL IS STILL ON AS I PROMISED IT AND I NEVER BACK DOWN FROM MY WORD BECAUSE IT IS MY NINDO! ER... NEVERMIND.**

 **FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, LIKE THIS STORY AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND HOW DO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER. AND ALSO TELL ME WHETER YOU GUYS WILL KILL ME FOR TRYING TO PULL OFF A HIRO MASHIMA (REFER TO HIS TWEETS IF YOU DIN GET IT)**

 **THANKS AGAIN,**

 **VATSAL A.**


End file.
